Headlamp assemblies for automobiles typically include a housing with a lens and an opening therein for access to the lamp inside. The housing is typically mounted securely to the automobile or otherwise made a part of the automobile structure. An adjustable reflector is typically mounted within the housing for affixing a light bulb thereto. The light bulb is usually mounted to the rear of the reflector so that the light that emanates from the bulb is directed forward. By adjusting the position of the reflector in relation to the housing, the direction of the beam pattern emanating from the lamp assembly on the road can be adjusted.
When the light bulb requires replacing, access is provided to the rear part of the reflector through the outer opening of the housing. The outer opening is usually substantially aligned with the rear of the reflector so that easy access to the light bulb is possible. To protect the lamp assembly within the housing, however, the outer opening is typically sealed to prevent water, dirt and other debris, which could adversely affect the performance of the lamp, as well as the ability to adjust the reflector, from entering the housing. Such protection has been provided in the past by covering the entire rear assembly of the housing with a rubber boot. This has not been an entirely satisfactory solution, however, because the boot must be removed and reinstalled each time a spent light bulb is replaced.
Other attempts have also been made to seal the outer opening of the housing by extending a rubber boot-like member within the housing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,944, issued to Deverrewaere, shows a headlamp assembly using a one-piece molded seal which seals the space between the outer shell and reflector. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,330, issued to Van Oel et. al., shows a headlamp assembly having a flexible seal extending between the outer body and an inner lamp body. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,525, issued to Tsukada, shows a headlamp assembly wherein a sealing member is extended between the housing and a lamp bulb assembly.
While the previous attempts have been able to provide a seal for the outer opening, none of the previous attempts have been completely satisfactory. The manner in which the seal, for example, is manufactured, assembled and/or used, is complicated or otherwise not easy to accomplish in each case. In Deverrewaere, for instance, the molded seal must be form fitted and made snug with the reflector, making manufacture and assembly difficult. In addition, in Van Oel et. al., the flexible seal is connected with grooves and/or flanges and/or adhesives in the small space between the outer body and the forward part of the inner lamp body, making assembly difficult. Furthermore, in Tsukada, the sealing member is, among other things, connected around the base of the lamp fixture and connected to various surfaces on the housing, making assembly and use difficult.
What is needed, therefore, is a headlamp assembly for use in automotive lighting which provides a seal within the space between the housing and reflector, which is relatively easy to manufacture, assemble and use.